The goals of the study are to prove the safety and efficacy of transfusion of hepatitis B immune plasma (HBIP). Liver transplant patients infected with HBV will receive 100ml of HBIP at monthly intervals. A total of 12 patients per year are estimated to receive this treatment. Pretransfusion serum specimens will be collected and sent to Dr. Vyas' laboratory.